


You'll be explaining it this time

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Annoyed Rose, F/M, Pete's World, Prompt Challenge, Sonic all the things, Toaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor wants to make kitchen appliances more sonic. Rose objects





	

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose's voice came from the living room of their flat.

"Nothing!" The Doctor called, quickly tucking his project behind his back. He could hear the click of her heels as she came around the corner fastening her earrings.

"Don't nothing me! I heard something crash." He couldn't help but look ashamed underneath her stare.

"Nothing, just, um fixing something." The Doctor kicked the cord on the floor under the dishwasher. "I'm ready to go. Pete and your mum are waiting."

Oh no. Rose had that irritated face on again. "Doctor, is that the toaster?"

"Maybe." He squeaked out and tried to shove it farther behind him. "It was broken. I was fixing it."

"Again?! Doctor, that's the third toaster this week!" Rose threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "And it's only Tuesday!" She strutted across the floor and snatched the silver box out from behind him.

"But Rose!" The Doctor whined. "It's broken!"

Rose opened the cabinet below the sink and shoved it under the sink. "Doctor, the toaster does not need to be more sonic!"

"I promise it'll work this time." He pulled her in for a hug, fixing her with the big pouty eyes he knew she couldn't refuse.

"Fine." Rose chuckled and shook her head. She kissed the tip of his nose and pulled away. "But if it explodes like the microwave did last week, you're going to explain it to the cops this time."

The Doctor did a happy dance and followed her downstairs to the car.


End file.
